It's Not Like Anything
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for blueeyesbetter WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Dean's got an addiction.


**Warnings**: slightly AU, fellatio, bottom!Sam, barebacking, use of endearments

* * *

Dean? Yeah, he's got an addiction. It wasn't anything _bad_, nothing like drugs or alcohol. It's fuckin' _Sam_. He's addicted to his goddamned stupid floppy-haired little brother.

He wasn't really sure how it all came about. He knew he'd been in love with Sammy since they were younger; was crushed when Sam went off to college before he could even _hint_ toward his feelings for Sam. He'd gotten Sam back from Stanford through a series of unfortunate events, and Sam had been clingy and emotional after Jessica had passed.

He was pretty sure that's when his addiction started. He craved any kind of touch of comfort he could give his little brother. Dean loved that Sam took to crawling in his bed with him when his nightmares got too intense to handle alone; loved it even more when Sam didn't complain when he'd ask for a king instead of two queens when they stayed in motels.

Gradually he noticed the touches changing. _Sam_ started touching him, more, too. Even when his little brother was happy Sam would brush their arms and fingers together when they'd walk, claps on the back lingering longer than they needed to.

After a particularly successful hunt, neither of them injured, angry spirit salted and burned, Dean had kissed Sam. Adrenaline still coursing through him, he curled his arms around his little brother and pressed their mouths together. When he registered Sam's mouth slack against his own he'd tried to pull away, but them Sam's lips parted and he felt Sam's tongue flick against his own.

He'd made a sound of surprise and cupped Sam's cheeks, dipping his tongue into Sam's mouth and curling their tongues together. He moaned in pleasure when Sam stepped closer to him, bodies aligned from chest to hip.

He bit his lip when Sam pulled away, unsure of where this put them. "Sam?" he'd asked, looking up at his little brother from beneath his lashes. He tilted his chin up when Sam made a small noise, mouth tilted up at one side, eyes bright and happy.

Dean had been addicted ever since; kissed Sam whenever he had the chance just because he _could_.

After that their relationship quickly turned for the better. He'd allowed Sam to dictate when things would happen, found out that Sam was eager to advance their relationship.

Which is how Dean had found himself addicted to the curl of Sam's lips around his dick. Sam was damned good at sucking cock. He'd discovered that Sam's wide mouth was good for something other than complaining. Sam was always ready to get on his knees for him or slip beneath the sheets and go down on him to wake him or to help him fall asleep.

And the _sounds_ Sam made when his little brother would lick at his dick? He was sure he'd never get tired of the pretty moans, whimpers, and keens Sam let lose when he loved his cock with his mouth or when Dean licked his ass open and fucked him 'till both of their legs quaked.

Sam was making those noises now. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, clad in only his t-shirt, Sam's hands spreading his thighs wide, sinful mouth wrapped around his cock.

Sam keened around his big brother's length, loved the salty, musky taste of Dean's cock on his tongue. He closed his eyes in pleasure when Dean curled his fingers in his hair, holding his head while Dean fucked into his mouth, Dean's cockhead pressing against the back of his throat and slipping inside with each thrust.

Dean tipped his head back and pushed deeper into Sam's mouth, shuddering at the feel of slick heat enveloping his dick. "God, Sammy," he groaned, fingers slip-sliding through Sam's soft hair as Sam suckled at his shaft, tongue rubbing deliciously against the underside.

Sam hummed around Dean, smiling when the vibrations sent another little shiver up and down Dean's spine and Dean let out a soft moan. He curled his fingers around the base of Dean's dick, pulling off when Dean's hand went lax in his hair. He grinned at his big brother and stroked Dean, flicking his tongue over the slit at the crown, swirling his tongue around and collecting the pre-come. He made a show of slicking the clear fluid over his lips before licking it off again and swallowing audibly.

"_Sam_. Jesus, baby," hissed Dean, feeling his sweat sliding down the back of his neck and dampening his t-shirt. His cock twitched in Sammy's hand and he groaned, hips twitching toward Sam's mouth.

"Mm, gonna come in my mouth?" asked Sam curiously, salivating at the idea of eating Dean's release, sharing the bitterness of Dean's come after he swallowed.

"Yeah, Sammy, _fuck_."

Sam smiled and squeezed Dean's thigh as he sank his mouth back on Dean's dick.

Dean loved the breathy little sounds Sam made; loved how Sam only made them when they were together like this. He rocked his hips up against Sam's face, gasping when Sam pinned his hips down to the bed. He felt how wet his shirt was from sweat and peeled it off, felt better and less like he would come so quickly when the cool air hit his flushed skin.

Sam opened his eyes and hummed when he caught sight of Dean's sweat slick chest. He watched as a bead of sweat slipped down Dean's sternum and between the groove of Dean's abdomen. He took Dean all the way into his mouth, nose pressed to the wiry curls at the base. He swallowed around Dean and reveled in the low moan that spilled from Dean's kiss swollen mouth.

"Sammy. God, I'm close," growled Dean, watching as Sam bobbed on his dick, mouth a wicked up and down along his length.

Sam quirked a brow and sucked harder in response; wanted to feel the hot spurt of Dean's release coat the inside of his mouth and slick down his throat.

Dean swore and his hips hitched off the bed, sweat slicking his neck and temples. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, biting into it as his balls drew taut. He felt the hot mixture of pre-come and Sam's saliva all around him and he lost it, coming with a shout down Sam's fluttering throat, trembling as Sam swallowed.

Sam drank Dean down, slowly easing off of Dean's dick as his brother came down from his orgasm. He carefully licked Dean's cock of spunk, petting Dean when his big brother was clean. He chuckled when Dean jerked under his touch; loved how Dean stayed half-hard even after blowing a load down his throat.

"Mm, c'mere," moaned Dean huskily, fitting his hands under Sam's armpits and drag-pulling Sam until his little brother blanketed him on the bed. He groaned at the feel of Sam's jeans rubbing over his sensitive cock, hissing when Sam pressed against him, hard outline of Sam's dick riding the crease of his hip.

"Want me to take care of that?" he asked, even though he _knew_ he was gonna take care of Sammy, couldn't just let Sam get him off without Sam getting some pleasure, too.

"Want you to fuck me," answered Sam, rocking his hips against Dean's, groaning when the bulge of his dick rubbed deliciously against the naked spur of Dean's hipbone.

"Think I can manage that," answered Dean with a dirty chuckle that sent a shiver down Sam's spine.

"_Fuck_," breathed Sam, eyes going dark when Dean tipped him onto his back. He watched Dean as his big brother moved, taking in the shift of muscle beneath Dean's pale skin, the taut buds of Dean's nipples, and Dean's cock, already past half-hard.

He loved Dean's quick recovery time, knew in the back of his head that Dean was always hard and ready for him. "Take off my clothes," he groaned, squirming beneath Dean's intense gaze, lifting his arms over his head when Dean slid his hands beneath his shirt.

"Gettin' there," said Dean quietly, tossing Sam's t-shirt on the floor before catching Sam's mouth. He sucked on his little brother's bottom lip, smiling against Sam's mouth when Sammy keened, denim-clad hips arching up against his own naked hips.

He planted his hands either side of Sam's head, pulling his mouth away from Sam's to nuzzle the underside of his little brother's jaw. He flicked his tongue against Sam's neck; licking over Sam's fluttering pulse.

"_Dean_."

Dean nipped at Sam's neck before making his way down Sam's chest, licking and sucking at Sam's nipples, pinching them as he ventured further. It pleased him how Sam's chest heaved beneath his mouth, how Sam arched and moaned beneath him.

"Please, Dean, I want it…"

Dean grinned and sucked at the dip of Sam's bellybutton, hands spanning Sam's hips when Sam tried to arch up into him. He dipped his tongue into Sam's navel, swirling his tongue in the small divot until Sam cried out.

"_Fuck me_," growled Sam, gripping at the back of Dean's head and pulling his big brother away from his abdomen. He rolled his eyes when Dean smirked at him and gently pushed Dean away so he could work his own jeans and boxers off. He fumbled with his belt, silently cheering when he managed to unbuckle it.

He laughed when Dean hurriedly pulled his pants and underwear from his hips. "Oh, _now_ you wanna get my clothes off," he groaned, gasping when Dean pressed all along him, chest to chest, cock to cock.

"Like this?" asked Dean, grinding down against Sam, hissing when Sam rolled his hips up against his own.

"_Yeah_," answered Sam breathily, nodding even though he'd said yes.

Dean quirked a brow at his brother and then grinned. He stretched to reach the side table, rummaging around in the drawer until he found the lube. "Grab the pillows," he said, chuckling as he watched Sam stuff the pillows under his own hips, propping Sam up and giving him better access to that tempting furl of muscle between Sam's muscled cheeks.

He rubbed some lube on three of his fingers, knew that Sam was loose enough from when they'd pulled off the road and fucked in the Impala before going to a motel. He shoved in between Sam's thighs and didn't hesitate before slipping his fingers into Sam's body, coating Sam's insides with lubricant, scissoring his fingers just to hear Sam keen.

"_Do it_."

"Just a sec," replied Dean, watching as he fucked his fingers in and out of Sam's body, couldn't pull his eyes away from the stretch of Sam's asshole around his thick fingers.

"I'm ready, Dean," keened Sam, hips pumping up and down, taking Dean's fingers deeper into himself.

"Okay, Sammy," breathed Dean, pulling his fingers free before slicking his palm with lubricant. He jerked his fist along his cock 'till he glistened with lube.

"_De_."

"Hang on, baby boy," answered Dean, shifting Sam's leg so it was hooked around his hip. He moved in closer to Sam, fingers curled around his dick so he could position himself against Sammy's hole. He relished the moan Sam let out when he pressed forward and in.

"God yes," moaned Sam, arching into Dean's chest, curling his other leg around Dean's hip when his brother bottomed out inside him.

"_Sam_," whispered Dean, groaning and pressing his forehead against Sam's collarbone. He smiled against Sam's flushed chest when Sam pressed a light kiss to the crown of his head.

Sam grinned and tilted his brother's face up toward his own, pressing their mouths together as he rolled his hips up into Dean's, swallowing hard when Dean's cock nudged deeper into him.

"_Fuck_," groaned Dean, slowly pulling out, sucking on Sammy's tongue as he pushed back into his brother. "Jesus."

"De_-an_. C'mon," moaned Sam, lifting his hips and pulling back, urging Dean to move faster. He tossed his head back on silent moan when Dean's cockhead rode over his prostate, breath panting out of him when Dean hit that spot inside with every thrust after that.

Dean smiled softly and curled his hand around Sammy's hard cock, thick and dripping against his brother's firm abdomen. He managed some semblance of rhythm between his thrusts and his strokes, didn't matter so long as Sam was blissed on the pleasure of having his dick tugged and the stretch of his body.

"Dean, fuck I'm gonna _come_," moaned Sam, feel of Dean repeatedly rubbing over his prostate and the calloused grip of Dean's fingers around his length pushing him closer and closer toward that abyss.

"Mm, do it baby, wanna see you come all over yourself, feel you tighten around me."

"Goddamn," whimpered Sam, legs clenching tighter around Dean's hips, release hot and tight in his lower belly and the base of his spine.

"Do it, Sammy, come for me," growled Dean, eyes locked with Sam's until his little brother's eyes fluttered closed, head tipping back. He looked down between them, then, eyes riveted to the pull of Sam's balls and the jerk of his cock as he came with a loud shout of his name.

"_Dean!_" Sam moaned and arched against his brother, locking his arms around Dean's neck and pulling them chest to chest. He rocked his hips against Dean's belly, softening cock rubbing along Dean's abdomen slick with come and their combined sweat.

Dean smiled against Sam's neck, "That's it, baby."

Sam keened again, arms loosening around Dean's neck as Dean continued rocking into him. His body shook with pleasure as Dean rode his ass, thick cock stretching him open.

Dean groaned and pulled back from Sam's chest, uncurling Sam's legs from his waist and spreading Sam's thighs, watching as he moved in and out of his Sammy.

"_Dean_."

He moaned at Sam's hitched breath of his name, pressing against Sam's chest again and quickening his thrusts. "Sammy," he breathed, tilting his face toward Sam's and catching his little brother's mouth in a fierce kiss, tongues massaging against one another.

He pressed his mouth to Sam's throat, panting against Sam's neck as he worked himself closer to the edge. "Sammy, god, so good, little brother," he whispered, choked moan of Sam's name ripping from his throat when he came inside Sam, thrusting his hips, working himself through his orgasm.

He collapsed against Sam with a low groan, arms giving out on him he was shaking so hard. He felt Sam smile against his neck and brush his hands down his back, massaging at his ass until he pulled out of his baby brother.

He smiled at Sam and pressed a quick kiss to Sam's sternum, licking his way down to Sam's come-splattered stomach. He caught Sam's gaze as he licked Sammy's tummy clean, making pleased little noises when Sam squirmed beneath him.

Dean settled next to Sam after he'd cleaned his little brother's belly. He reached for one of their t-shirts to wipe down his own stomach of Sam's seed.

Afterward he glanced at Sam, saw all the need and love shining in Sam's eyes and he didn't even care about his addiction, because he knew Sam's addiction to him was just as strong.


End file.
